If Today Was Your Last Day
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: "His big brother was dead. No, it wasn't Dick. Dick was perfectly fine, since he didn't even know yet. Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd was dead. The second Robin had been murdered. By the Joker." Bat family fluff. OC centric. Charecter death.


**I don't know, I'm also getting into the Jason lovin' now. I mean, this is set in my _The Night/Hellblazer_'verse where Jay is alive and well... but I still had to I guess. Does feature 1 OC. Bat Family Angst.**

* * *

Adam couldn't belive it. His big brother was dead.  
No, it wasn't Dick. Dick was perfectly fine, since he didn't even know yet.  
Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd was dead. The second Robin had been murdered. By the Joker.  
Batman's voice was as cold and monotone as ever as he informed his son that he'd lost a brother. It pissed Adam off, long enough to keep him from breaking down over his brother's, his best friend's, death. No one should be that unncaring about losing a _son_.  
Adam didn't stay at the manor long after Batman had called him and told him to tell Alfred what happened, and to keep Tim from the Batcave, or better yet, put him to bed, anything so he wouldn't know. After he informed Alfred of Bruce's call he pulled on a dark blue hoodie, his Converse, and a beanie and took off running as fast as he could. It seemed fitting that there was a serious thunderstorm that was pelting rain down onto him and the city of Gotham.  
The young Wayne's legs carried him through the streets, jumping over cars, up onto fire escapes, over fire hydrents, off buildings, anywhere he could to avoid running into people or being hit himself. Their family didn't need two deaths in one day.  
Finally his feelings caught up to him when he was looking down on Blüdhaven, Nightwing's city, from a tall building. His clothes were soaked all the way through, black hair plastered to his skull, and rain mixing into the salty tears running down his face. Adam curled up on himself, crying into the wet sleeves of his hoodie with his large black wings wrapped around his body, protecting him from the outside world. Dick would find him eventually. He was out patroling that night.  
It was probably two hours later, when he was drifting off, that Nightwing finally found his younger brother. "Bruce is gonna be pissed that you're out here now. Don't whine when you get sick," the older male joked, greeting his younger brother. Adam slowly looked up, sniffling, the skin around his blood shot, steel blue eyes now red and puffy. Dick dropped down to the meta's modified height, taking off his mask so Adam wasn't sitting with Nightwing, but Dick Grayson. "What's wrong Ad?"  
The large lump in the Mexican's throat seemed to be lodged there, threatening on another breakdown if he tried to tell Dick. The tears started to roll down his face again, his words mangled sobs as he admitted his brother's death. "Ja-y wwa-s mm-mur-dered DDDickkk. Th-th-the Ja-Jok-ker kkil-lled him. Bra-Bruce is bbring-ing his bod-dy ba-ck from Sout-th Af-fri-ca now," he managed to sob out.  
Dick's face was contorted into a look of disbelief and shock. "Jay's dead?" He gasped. Adam could barely nod as he curled up to his brother, clutching the Kevlar so he could know Dick was still there. Still _alive_.  
The acrobat's muscled arms wrapped around Adam's scrawny, thirteen year old body as tears of his own fell from the sky blue eyes. The two brothers stayed like that for a while, Blüdhaven not needing Nightwing. It was as if the city knew he didn't need any more crap that night.  
Adam woke up in Dick's apartment, not realizing he'd fallen asleep. "Bruce want's us back at the manor tonight and tomorrow," Dick announced. The younger male was greated with his older brother dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans, his raven black hair disheaveled, and black shades covering his red puffy eyes. "Your clothes are in the bathroom." Adam looked down at what he was wearing. They were a pair of Jason's pj bottoms that the young Robin had kept at his brother's place for when he got in a fight with Bruce and stayed with Dick.  
Adam could barely muster the strenght to get up and walk into the bathroom. His clothes were cold but dry as he slid them on. Dick must have dried them while Adam was asleep. The possible new Robin finally forced himself out of the bathroom. "What are we going to tell Tim?" He whispered to his only older brother.  
"I'm sure the same thing Bruce told Jason and I to tell him when Derek died: he left," was the reply he recieved. "Come on, we'll take the bike."  
Adam was numb when he entered the mansion. He knew that the pictures of Jason were going to be taken down, so he grabbed a few of the whole Bat Clan before and after he came. Adam stowed them in his room then went down to the Bat Cave to talk to Batman.

* * *

It'd been a year since Jason had died, and Tim wasn't making it easy for any of them, though he was slowly stopping asking where Jason was. Adam had taken up the Robin mantle for the time being. But Dick assuered him as soon as Tim was old enough Adam was going to become Nightwing's partner.


End file.
